


Welcome to the World, Baby Girl

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Extra Treat, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, POV Angel (BtVS), Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: His daughter. His and Cordelia’s daughter. Even in his head, the words sounded perfect to Angel.





	Welcome to the World, Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> I didn't sign up for the Trick or Treat Exchange this year, but I wrote this story because I was really inspired by klutzy_girl's Angel/Cordelia prompts about the pair raising Connor and having a prophesied pregnancy of their own. I hope you enjoy this gift, klutzy_girl!
> 
> I owe credit to nocticola and marifoster-blog on tumblr for the idea of using Katherine as a middle name for Angel and Cordelia's daughter.

Cordelia was in the hospital again, but this time it was for a joyful occasion. Of course, that didn’t stop Angel from fretting over her endlessly as he had in the past. He had been seated next to her bed in a chair the hospital had provided, but a few moments ago Cordelia had told him to “get his big undead butt” in the bed with her. Now, he was awkwardly half-sitting on the edge of her hospital bed while Cordelia leaned tiredly against his side. 

There was nowhere else Angel would rather be.

Cordy yawned, and Angel tightened his hold on her slightly. “Tired?” he asked.

Cordelia nodded and nuzzled against Angel’s leather-clad shoulder. “I feel like I could nap for a month. After I shower for ten hours straight, of course.”

“I’ll try to let you get some rest when you can,” Angel promised. Angel had a feeling that neither he nor Cordelia would get a full eight-hour sleep for a while. He smirked down at where she was practically falling asleep next to him. “And I wouldn’t mind a ten-hour shower as long as I get to join you.”

She returned his smirk and playfully swatted at his arm. “Perv. But seriously, I probably do need to shower soon. I bet I smell pretty funky right now.”

Angel blinked in bewilderment. Cordy could get the strangest ideas sometimes. Even after so many years together, there were still times when Angel couldn’t follow her train of thought, and now was one of those times. “Cordy, you don’t smell bad.”

She raised her eyebrows skeptically. “You sure you’re not saying that just because you’re my husband and it’s your job to say nice things to me right now?”

 “I’m sure.” Angel tipped his head down to inhale deeply at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and swallowed heavily as the heady fragrance of his Cordelia assaulted his senses. He forced his head back up regretfully, but not before laying a soft kiss against that spot. “You smell pretty damn good, actually.”

 Apparently, his husky tone of voice conveyed exactly what Angel was thinking, because she didn’t try to argue that point. “Fine, so maybe I don’t smell that awful,” she conceded. “To you, at least. But I _feel_ gross, and I know I’ve been sweating a lot.” She tugged at a limp strand of hair before letting it fall back down with a frown. “I look like a total mess, don’t I?”

Cordy had been sweating quite a bit, and the makeup she’d had on earlier had long since worn off. Strands of wet hair were clinging to her forehead, and exhaustion shadowed her eyes.

Angel told her the truth. “You’ve never looked more beautiful to me.”

Cordy drew in a shaky breath and blinked away the tears that started to form in her eyes, but her gorgeous smile was back. She looked radiant with happiness. “God, Angel, you’re making me cry.” She paused to wipe away the tears that had fallen on her face. “I love you so much.”

Angel reached his hands up to cradle her head in his hands. “I love you too. Every day, I thank the Powers that I got lucky enough to have you in my life.” 

Angel was going to kiss Cordelia, but he turned forward when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. A single set of feet walking, but two heartbeats. 

A nurse glided into the room, but Angel couldn’t have described her appearance even if you had asked him about it five minutes later. His entire existence was suddenly focused on the tiny pink bundle she was carrying in her arms.

His daughter. His and Cordelia’s daughter. Even in his head, the words sounded perfect to Angel.

As the nurse passed their baby into Cordelia’s arms, Angel heard her saying that the child was perfectly healthy and informing them that she weighed six pounds and seven ounces. She was smaller than Connor had been as a newborn, but perfectly healthy.

The nurse’s footsteps faded as she left the room, but it was of no concern to Angel. He leaned over Cordelia and drew in a sharp, involuntary breath when he got a good, long look at his daughter.

She was exquisite, a gorgeous miracle in human form. Or, according to the prophecies Wesley had discovered that foretold her birth, a future champion for the Powers that Be. She like her mother, would someday carry their visions, and she would use them to work alongside her brother Connor as they fought to defeat the forces of darkness.

For the moment, she seemed more focused on sleeping than defeating any future foes. Angel grinned as he took in her features, her barely visible eyelashes, her button nose, and her tiny mouth. She was adorable, and Angel loved her too much to speak.

Angel reached his arm under Cordelia’s so that they could hold their daughter together at the same time, and reached out his index finger to gently touch the fine layer of dark hair covering the back of her head. She blinked her eyes open and looked directly at him.

“Oh Angel, she’s got your eyes,” Cordelia said, voice full of wonder.

“Yeah, I guess she does.” Their daughter’s brown eyes remained fix on Angel’s as he moved his index finger into the tiny palm of her hand. He grinned when she automatically grasped his finger in a surprisingly strong grip. “Definitely got your personality, though.”

Cordy laughed brightly. “Oh sweetie, you’ve got your daddy totally wrapped your finger already, don’t you? Yes, you do.”

Angel glanced up at Cordelia, admiring the radiant love lighting up her face as she spoke to their daughter. “Only took her about two seconds.”

Cordelia grinned up at him. “So, five seconds less than me?” She returned her gaze down to their daughter. “Stealing the hearts of men just like your mother already, huh? Now we just need to figure out what to call you.”

Angel looked down at their child to consider the matter seriously, watching as she focused on the sound of her mother’s voice. “I think the name we talked about will work. Amelia Katherine.”

“Amelia Katherine Chase,” Cordelia pronounced decisively. “Welcome to the world, baby girl.”

* * *

A while later, Angel and Cordelia heard a knock at the door. “Y’all up for visitors yet?” Gunn asked.

“Come in,” Cordelia called.

The door opened to admit their visitors, and Angel chuckled and shook his head at the sight of them. Lorne, Wes, and Gunn were carrying enough flowers to decorate a small parade float, and he couldn’t even see Fred’s face behind all of the balloons she was carrying. The only part of Fred he could see was the hand that she was using to lead Connor into the room.

“Guys, I think you lost Fred,” Angel joked. Several groans followed the “lame” witticism, but Cordelia patted his arm supportively and whispered that she thought it was funny.

“Nah, I’m here,” Fred replied. She pushed several balloons away, so that Angel could see a flash of her smiling face. “See?” The balloons flew back in front of her face. “I did kind of have a hard time getting up here with all these balloons, though.”

“I’d think so. I’m surprised you managed to even fit all of them in the elevator,” Cordelia said. “You guys look like you got lost on the way to a welcoming party for the Queen or something.”

 Angel laughed, and the others did too. Cordelia was much better at joking than Angel was. 

While their adult visitors began to try to find places to put all of their flowers and balloons, Connor broke away from Fred’s hand to rush towards the hospital bed. Angel sat back a little to make room for Connor and lifted him up into his lap as soon as he arrived.

“Son, this is your baby sister, Amelia Katherine,” Angel said. 

Cordelia shifted Amelia in her arms so that Connor could get a good look at his little sister. Connor reached a hand out towards her tentatively before drawing it back. “She’s really small.” He looked up towards Cordelia with a worried, slightly terrified look in his eyes. “Mom, is she supposed to be this small?”

Cordy directed an amused look towards Angel over Connor’s head. Connor was only four years old, so seeing a newborn baby for the first time was bound to be a confusing experience for him. But his reaction was unexpected and definitely something his parents would remember for years to come.

“Yes, sweetie, she’s supposed to be that small,” Cordelia explained.

“Not so long ago, you were about as small as she is,” Angel continued.

Connor looked up at Angel skeptically, but then he shrugged and looked back at the baby again. He didn't move, clearly unsure of what to do.

“You can touch her,” Cordy told him. “Just be really careful, okay?”

Connor nodded, reaching out a finger to gently stroke her chin. “Hi, Amelia. I don’t think you know me yet, but I’m your big brother Connor.” Amelia turned her head slightly and started mouthing at Connor’s hand, which made him laugh in surprise. “I think she likes me.”

Angel’s eyes grew misty at the sight of his children bonding so quickly. “I think she does.”

Connor grinned up at Angel and Cordy. “I think I like her too.” He looked back down at his sister with a serious, pensive expression on his face. “Amelia, I promise I’m gonna be the best big brother ever. I’ll always protect you no matter what.”

Angel tightened his grip on Connor and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re a good boy, Connor.”

“Come on, Dad,” Connor whined. Angel didn’t have to look at his son to know he was rolling his eyes.

“It’s true,” Cordy said. “Your dad and I are both very proud of you right now.” She adjusted her hold on Amelia so that she could hug Connor as well.

Connor sighed, sounding a lot more put-upon than any four-year-old should. “Jeeze, Mom. Not you too.”

“Sorry, kiddo.” Angel glanced up, slightly surprised by Lorne’s appearance next to the hospital bed. In fact, all of the others were there as well, but Angel had been too focused on his wife and children to notice anything else. “Judging by their auras, I’m pretty sure your parents are going to be overly sappy for the next… oh, let’s just go with millennia. Speaking of which, can I get a chance to hold the little princess and get a better look at that sparkling aura of hers?”

Cordy laughed and lifted her arms so that Lorne could take the baby.

Once Lorne had a good hold on Amelia, he stared at her for a solid minute and a half. “Well, so far, she seems pretty happy. Very confused by everything around her, which is to be expected.” He laughed suddenly. “She’s really confused by the strange guy with horns growing out of his head.”

Wes smirked. “Wait until she’s old enough to start seeing in color and figures out that you’re green.”

Cordy grinned. “We’ll start playing The Muppets for her when we get home. Get her acclimated to green things that can talk.”

Fred took the baby next and immediately began cooing excitedly at her. “Oh my gosh, you’re just the prettiest little girl I’ve ever seen. Of course, how couldn’t you be, with such a handsome daddy and such a gorgeous mommy? But you’re so pretty it’s hard to believe that you’re real. Although that’s not the only reason, what with your daddy being a vampire and all, but your miraculous appearance into our lives made a lot more sense after your Uncle Wesley translated that prophecy.” She finally took a deep breath, and Angel idly wondered how a human could have the lung capacity Fred did. “I’m sorry, I was rambling again, wasn’t I?” she asked sheepishly.

“Just a tad,” Wesley replied diplomatically. He took the baby next and began swaying her gently from side to side. “Hello, little one. I’m your Uncle Wesley.” He looked up at Angel and Cordelia. “Have you two selected a name yet?”

“Amelia Katherine,” Angel told him.

Wesley nodded approvingly. “Its suits her.” He looked down at Amelia again. “Hello, Amelia. A lovely name for a lovely girl.” Amelia began waving one of her arms at Wesley’s glasses, which made everyone laugh. “Apparently, you’ve decided that my glasses are lovely as well.”

When Wesley transferred the baby to Gunn, she let out an enormous yawn that made the others laugh. Gunn raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, Miss Chase, am I boring you?”

“She’s probably tired,” Cordelia said. “I can’t say that I blame her.”

“Well, since it’s been a big day, I guess I’ll keep it short. I’m your Uncle Gunn, and when you’re a little more awake, I’m sure it won’t take you long to figure out that I’m the coolest one here. Since you’re tired, I guess I’ll go ahead and hand you back to your dad so you can get some sleep.”

Gunn passed Amelia to Angel, and everyone stayed for a few extra minutes to take some pictures with the newest member of the family. Soon, visiting hours were over and it was time for everyone to say goodbye. Connor was the last to leave, exchanging good nights with his mother and father and kissing his sister on the forehead before following Wesley out the door.

Silence reigned for a couple of moments, and Angel stared around the room where all of the flowers and balloons had been arranged. It certainly created quite a welcoming party for Amelia, but he wasn’t sure how he would be able to fit all of the vases and balloons in his car once they were ready to leave the hospital.

Angel cradled his daughter close to his chest and decided that he’d worry about that another day. Right now, he had more important things to worry about.

He glanced over at Cordelia, who was squinting like it took every ounce of effort for her to keep her eyes open.

Angel ran his fingers over her cheek in soothing motions. “You’re really exhausted, aren’t you, Cordy?”

“Well, duh, I just gave birth. Not exactly the thing to make a person feel bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.” She closed her eyes and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “It actually hurts to keep my eyes open.”

“Then I need to get up so you can lie down and get some sleep.”

Angel was about to stand, but Cordelia weakly snagged his arm before he could get up. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing? Stay.”

Angel sighed. Cordelia was using her stubborn pout, which would normally make Angel cave in to any demand she had, but it wasn’t going to work this time, not when her stubbornness would compromise her well-being.

“Cor, you won’t have enough room to lie down if I’m sitting here. You know that.”

“But you’ll be so far away.” She cast a heartbroken look towards Amelia. “I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“We won’t go too far. We’ll be in the chair right next to you.”

“I guess that won’t be too bad,” Cordy agreed. She reached out to hold Amelia, and Angel shifted her into Cordy’s arms. “Mama’s tired, so she’s gonna take a nap, baby girl. But I’ll wake up the second you need me, okay?” Cordy bent her head to press a kiss to Amelia’s cheek and kept it lowered there for a long moment before looking back up at Angel. “Good night, Angel.”

“Night, Cordy.” He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips and stroked her hair in a motion that never failed to help her relax, even after a long day spent fighting demons. “Sweet dreams.”

Cordy murmured a noise of agreement and wiggled to lie down as Angel took Amelia from her arms. He walked over to the chair, which had been moved a few feet away, and shoved it until it was pressed as close to Cordelia’s bed as possible. By the time Angel was ready to sit down, Cordelia was lying down with a slight smile quirking up her lips. 

“See, I told you I wouldn’t go too far.” Angel reached out to take Cordelia’s hand, smiling like a fool when he felt her wedding and engagement rings in his hand. Angel was sure that he’d never get over his awed disbelief that he was actually married to the woman of his dreams. “How are you?”

Cordelia yawned. “I’m okay. I miss our bed at home, but this is almost just as good.” She interlaced their fingers.

“I know what you mean.” Their bed at home was a lot better. It had enough room to allow Angel to hold Cordelia while she fell asleep in his arms, and there was space for Connor when he needed to crawl in there for comfort after he’d had a nightmare. Someday, Amelia would probably crawl in there as well. The thought made Angel gaze down at Amelia with an affectionate smile.

“I’m so glad I married you,” Cordy said. “I can’t imagine anyone else being sappy enough to hold my hand while I fell asleep just because I was having an emotional moment.” 

Angel chuckled. “Trust me, it’s an honor and a privilege.” He lifted their intertwined hands to brush a light kiss against her knuckles before lowering them back to the mattress. “Besides, you have the most beautiful hands I’ve ever seen.”

Her grin broadened. “You’re such a dork. I love you.”

Angel beamed right back at her. “Love you too.”

It only took a couple of moments for Cordy to doze off. Angel observed as her pulse and breath gradually slowed to a lulling cadence and felt as her grip on his hand slackened. Once she was asleep, Angel didn’t move his hand, but he did turn his focus to his daughter, who was beginning to drift off to sleep as well.

“Hey, Amelia,” Angel whispered. “I finally got your mama to sleep, so I guess it’s just you and me now.” He glanced over at Cordy quickly to make sure she was still resting. “Since she’s asleep, I guess I can tell you a secret.”

“Here’s the thing. Your mom thinks she’s lucky because I hold her hand and tell her I love her all the time, but I’m the lucky one. Your mom could have picked any guy in the world, but for some reason, she picked me.” He rubbed his thumb across the back of Cordelia’s hand. “I don’t know what I did to deserve her, but I’m grateful for it every single day of my life.” He lowered his head slightly so he could get closer to Amelia’s scent, that wonderful, brand new but somehow familiar, Angel and Cordelia combined baby scent that made Angel’s eyes water from overwhelming emotion. “I’ve been alive for 250 years, and I’ve never felt as blessed as I do with your mom, your brother, and now you.”

Amelia was evidently tuckered out from Angel’s long speech. She lifted her hand to grip the lapel of Angel’s jacket, burrowed against his shoulder, and promptly settled into slumber. Angel remained awake in that stiff chair for a long time, listening to the soft breaths and heartbeats of two of the most precious beings in his world.

And there was nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
